elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 16
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Alexander) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) The Adventure We begin our adventure in the Chamber of Globes. A strange room in White Plume Mountain. Naryrr cleaned up the smashed globes and the party took a well needed long rest. The following morning, the party put on their wet boots and headed back out into the halls, looking for adventure. Always heading right, they took an uncharted hallway to the north. It ended in a stairway. As usual, the foot of standing water impeded their stealth. This door was no different from the others. Swollen from the general dampness, it was hard to open. Upon upening it, the party found a prime choice. Five flesh golems were lined up around the room, each with a number carved into their chest. One of the figures turned its head and said, “One of us does not belong with the others. If you can pick out the interloper, we will allow you passage. If you pick the wrong one, we will kill you. You have 1 minute, and one guess.” The party instantly found the solution. Of 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13, only number nine was not a prime number. The task was completed in no time at all. Upon further examination, the party identified the figures as four stitched 'corpses' that had been assembled and prepared with the necessary unguents and bindings to turn them into flesh golems. The one that spoke was just a simple magic mouth spell. Paldrag fought with Palkobo and he realized that it was most commonly evil (and powerful) spellcasters who would be interested in this kind of a find. The party left them behind, but noted that they may be able to sell off the figures at some point in the future. Moving further through the caves, the party approached a portcullis. A kind of revolving door that only went one way. Palkobo tried to push through and he was grappled. The bars were actually a mimic. Naryrr got grappled as well and the fight was on. Oleander fought from behind and Palkobo got bitten. The monster soon perished though. Beyond the portcullis was a ledge. A short extension of rock high on the wall of an enormous natural cavern. Far below, a vast roiling mud pit angerly bubbled. The cavern had a series of wooden disks, each suspended from the ceiling by massive steel chains. They were the only visible path to the opposite side. Two geysers blasted steaming mud 70 feet in the air. Taking some time to count the seconds between the plumes of steaming hot mud, the party determined that they could make it through every 36 seconds. Oleander and Naryrr grabbed the legs of two summoned eagles and flew through. As soon as they landed, they were attacked by zombeavers. These strange things melded up through the rock and chomped away at the party. Palkobo sat 80 feet away watching helplessly as his window of opportunity to cross waited to open. When he finally got there, he blasted away with his Sun Blade at every opportunity. The others held their actions and played whack-a-mole whenever a head popped through the floor to attack. Towards the end of the fight, some of the beavers animated the vines and roots in the cave ahead. Naryrr blasted them with Flame Sphere and they wilted. The fight was hard and long. Everyone suggested a strategic retreat back to the Chamber of Globes. After resting up, healing, and replenishing spells, the party headed off to tackle the vampire. They tried talking, but this only gave the vampire time to summon 12 wolves and the fight was on. The eagles squeezed through the passage and finally joined the rest of the party. Oleander got charmed and bitten by the vampire. Naryrr blasted away with ice knife. The wolves finally went down and the vampire didn't last much longer. His plan to go into mist form and escape was foiled by some big hits in the final round. The party searched his coffin and found the magic item they had come for. It was an ancient battle axe named Tantrum. The fight drained the party again, and they decided on taking another rest. Moving forth the following day, the party headed down the north branch, the final unexplored region of White Plume Mountain. They found a large, water filled, room and were attacked by merrows, a kind of evil transformed mermaid. Naryrr made and attempt to fly across on one of her summoned eagles, but was taken down by the merrows' harpoons and plummeted into the water. One of the merrow managed to critically damage Naryrr by ripping out her larynx and leaving her unable to cast any verbal spells. Palkobo tried to follow her, but was unable to command the eagle and have it fly forward. In and act that can only be summarized as "F**k it!", a now underwater Naryrr decided to unleash the power of the Wand of Lightning in an effort to take out the merrow knowing she would be damaged in her own attack. Unable to do much out of the water, Oleander drank a Potion of Fly to try and swoop in and pull out the endangered Naryrr. The water was dark and covered with a slimy film and made it difficult to locate Naryrr in the water. His first attempt had him mistakenly grab onto a Merrow instead and receive a sharp scratch to the face. Oleander went in for a second time, but instead grabbed onto the body of a Giant Constrictor Snake and lifted it's head out of the water. Upon coming out of the water, Oleander and the Giant Eagle Palkobo was trying to tame immediately recognized the large snake as its summoner Naryrr. Palkobo on the eagle shot across the room to the other side and Oleander dodged another barrage of harpoons while dragging Naryrr to meet them. The party managed to escape through the door on the other side, but decided to press ahead and leave the merrows for their return trip and a more well thought out plan of attack. The merrows will be waiting for their return. So ends the session. XP 10,000 Each Current XP: 36,100 Current level: 8; 11,900 XP until next level *Golem (5000) *Mimic (5000) *Lava Cave (1800) *Zombeavers (5460) *Ctenmiir the Vampire (10,000) *Merrow (1350) Loot *2 Potions of cure serious wounds *wand of cure wounds(22 charges) *Arcane scroll of magic mouth, dispel magic, and conjure animals *2 Potions of Shield of Faith (+2 to AC for 10 min, requires concentration) *Tantrum *Divine scroll of remove disease and neutralize poison *Flask of alchemist's fire